Christmas Present
by osnapitspolly
Summary: Its Christmas and Raimundo meets Kimiko. total raixkim FINALLY FINISHED
1. Roxxanna's Here

**Who knew school well be good for somethin' well R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Very Short Summary: Its Christmas and Raimundo meets Kimiko.**

Christmas Present

There was a boy who was about 16 years old. He has a big family. He has 10 brothers and 9 sisters. He also has a twin sister. He has another sister on the way. He is the middle child. Here are the names of his siblings:

Ricardo – 29 years old

Roxxanna – 27 years old

Mayra – 24 years old

Kevin – 22 years old

Adonis – 20 years old

Brenda – 19 years old

Julio – 18 years old

Jessica and Raimundo – 16 years old

Marisa – 15 years old

John – 13 years old

Raven – 11 years old

Carlos – 10 years old

Daisy and Cory – 9 years old

Junior – 7 years old

Erik and Erika – 5 years old

Belinda – 1 year old

Well you all know is name and his brothers and sisters.

Raimundo just woke up, when he smelled something good when he smelled it, he remembered he was hungrier than a bear, he thought his mom was down stairs, but when he arrived there he only saw eggs and bacon being fried. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him. When he got down the stairs and entered the kitchen directly the person crept out behind of him and yelled, "BOO"

"AHHH!!!" screamed Raimundo.

When he turned around he saw his older sister having a giggle fit, then he ran and jumped on her back. Then they started to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raimundo

"Well isn't this a wonderful committee" she said.

"Roxxanna you know what I mean." He said still laughing. She tried to act dumb.

"No, I actually don't know what you are talking about."

"I thought you were going to stay with Alex for a while."

"Well, I thought about it, the I said to my self I actually wanted to see you guys so I came early and made pancakes with eggs and bacon."

"Well I see your still a blabber mouth."

"Why you little … you know what that won't get to me cause I am in a great mood cause I have something to tell you all."

**I thought I'd leave it there. SO if u want me to continue review.**


	2. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.**

_What happened before: "Why you little … you know what that won't get to me cause I am in a great mood cause I have something to tell you all."_

Crazy 

"Cool so what's the big news?"

"Not going to tell you yet, go wake every one up so I can tell them the news."

"Okay oh yeah before I forget Ricardo, Mayra, Kevin, and Adonis are already here."

"Great now I won't have to tell them one by one."

Raimundo went upstairs to wake up his brothers, sisters, and his mom and dad. When they went down stairs all they found was pancakes with eggs and bacon already on their plates ready to go.

"Honey this is wonderful that you made breakfast."

"AWW, who knew little Rai was a chef," said in a baby voice Jessica.

"For your info I didn't cook this," sending her a death glare

"For your info I didn't cook this," Mocking him and apparently annoyed.

But the rest of the family looked at him as if he was crazy.

"He's right you know, besides the last time he cooked he burned half the kitchen and totally burned dinner." Roxxanna informed them from behind. When they all saw Roxxanna there everyone in joy to see her. Everyone went to welcome her home.

**All right thanks for last chapters review and please review this one also. Oh yeah next chapter well be Kimiko's POV okay k.**


	3. Kimiko's New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Kimiko's new friend 

Kimiko was looking for her seat when a boy bumped her. Into someone's lap (don't ask)."Sorry I guess I'm in a hurry." He explained. "It's alright what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Adrian what's yours" "My name is Kimiko"

They got to their seats. They sat there in silence until Adrian couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So why are you going to Brazil" "My dad has a meeting cause he owns a company and maybe spend Christmas there." "Cool what company does you're dad own." " Tohomiko Electronics Company" (sorry if I got the company wrong) "Cool you must be Kimiko Tohomiko nice." "Yes I am Kimiko why are you going to Brazil?" "Oh, I'm going to Brazil to meet my one of my old friends I left there when my dad got transferred." "Cool what's your friends name?" "Raimundo Pedrosa"

"We just landed at Rio De Janeiro." "Well maybe we'll get to meet again Kimiko." "Please call me Kim or Kim." "Alright see yea later Kim"

**Sorry this is a short chapter also. Well I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Raimundo’s Surprising News

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo's Surprising News 

Everyone was seated at the table for breakfast. Everyone was happy cause the whole family was here. All the sudden Raimundo remembered Roxxanna had news to tell everyone. When he was there he saw Roxxanna was goofing around with her older brother Ricardo and her little sister Mayra so he thought he well remind her later. When everyone was about to leave her reminded her about the news.

"As you all know that I've been married to Alex for about 2 years and we been wanting to have a baby for a long time now right?" She asked everyone. Everyone nodded at her and stared at her suspiciously. Then she said the news. "Everyone I'm going to have a baby." Everyone stared at her to let the news sink in. Then her mother came over getting happy **(you know the way mothers get when there daughter or son say there having a baby).**

"Oh sweets that's wonderful." Her mother said

"Great another addition to the family." Ricardo said.

"Way to go sis." Said John.

"Mommy where do baby's some from?" asked Erik and Erika. **(You know typical 5 year olds thing).**

There mother ignored them pretending that she didn't her them. Then the phone rang. Raimundo's dad picked it up.

"Hello Pedrosa Residence. Oriel here who may ask is speaking." He asked.

" Mr. Pedrosa this is Adrian may I speak to Raimundo please." Adrian asked.

"Sure thing hold on. Raimundo phone for you." Said his dad and handed the phone to him.

"Who is it dad?" asked Raimundo

"It's your friend Adrian he wants to talk to you."

"Thanks dad, hey Adrian how's California?" asked Raimundo.

"Not as great as Brazil I made a few friends and again not as great as the guys." Replied Adrian.

"Cool, so what are you doing right now?"

"UM … why don't you go see."

"Dude I can't get to California I'm in Brazil remember."

"No I mean go look outside which means you have to open your door to see what's going on."

"Fine but nothing is going to make sense." He said as he walked to the door. When he opened his door he saw his best friend there with his bags. They embraced each other, as guys would do **(I don't know how guys greet each other cause I'm not a guy)**.

"How and when?" asked Raimundo.

"Dude Rai I'll explain everything just let me get to my room." Said Adrian. **(The Pedrosa Family gave Adrian a room cause Adrian stays over a lot and things). **

**I'll stop right there tell me what you think read and review please**


	5. Adrian’s Prank and Jessica’s Attitude

**Sorry for the delay I've been busy you know with Christmas and all and I really need to finish with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown. Oh ya before I forget I will say the disclaimer once and it will be for the whole story K okay.**

**On with the story …**

Adrian's Prank and Jessica's Attitude

"Dude Rai I'll explain everything just let me get to my room." Said Adrian. **(The Pedrosa Family gave Adrian a room cause Adrian stays over a lot and things). **

Raimundo was sitting on the couch waiting for Adrian to come out and play soccer with him. When he went upstairs he couldn't find him and then when he turned around he found Ninja Fred dangling from a rope. But when he heard someone laughing he knew it was his best friend laughing. When he turned around he saw his best friend red from laughing so hard between laughs he said, "You should've seen the look on your face."

"Hi guys." Jessica said passing by looking like she's going somewhere.

"Where you going sis." Asked Raimundo

"If you must know I'm going to go to a party later and need new clothes." She informed them in I-got-to-go tone.

"Okay just don't buy to many things that will just end up in the back of your closet." **(A/N: that sounds exactly like me).**

"OK sheesh your like dad and mom." She said and quickly adding. "Now may I go father."

"UMM if I say no would you go away," Raimundo said getting annoyed. All she did was stick out her tongue at him.

"SO Adrian do you want to go see Prescilla or go play soccer first?" asked Raimundo.

"Prescilla no thinking in that." Said Adrian without thinking.


	6. kimiko and her dad

Thanks for all who reviewed the story Kimiko And Her Dad 

Kimiko gets off the plane just wondering if she will meet new friends at Brazil. Then she remembered Adrian. She was wondering if she'll see him again while she is in Brazil. Then someone was calling her name. She shook her thoughts out when she realized she heard her dad call her.

"Yes Papa?"

"Let's go the limo is waiting outside!" He yelled obvious he was getting annoyed.

"Okay let me go get my things," she yelled also.

"Kimiko Tohomiko hurry up I need to get to the meeting and sign us in the hotel."

"Okay Papa hold on," she ran as fast as she could to get her bags. When she went to the limo her dad was already on his cell talking to own of the workers. She hates it when he is on the phone he never pays attention to her. When he got off the phone she was smiling then realized there already at the hotel.

**Sorry it was short please Review.**


	7. Important

Important

I know Christmas is over but I'm still going to continue with the story and maybe have a little new year in it so yeah.

HAPPY NEW YEARS


	8. Meeting Eachother

**ME: Hey everyone ya i'm back continuing this story as you all can see! Anyways lets continue ok I won't update as much because I'm on lock down at my house lol I mean I'm not alowd on the computer during the weekdays so ya but atleast Christmas break is almost here lol Anyways on with the story!! Oh by the way my best friend (god sis) Sabrina is helping me with this ok!!**

_**Sabrina: Jeez whats bitin you on the butt Pauline?? But like she said on with the story.**_

**Me: Nothin just hyper lol**

_**Meeting Eachother**_

Walking around really excited Adrian started to speed up his speed.

"Dude Adrian calm down and stop walking so fast whats worng?" Raimundo asked not speeding up to his best friend. Adrian shrugged slowing down to the same pace Raimundo was at.

"Nothing I just want to see Prescilla thats all." Adrian said with no emotion showing. Raimundo shrugged not caring. They came to a stop when they saw a huge white house. Adrian moved nervously next ot the door knocking. The door opened and Prescilla opened the door in excitment when she saw Adrian.

"Oh my gosh Adrian is that you?" She asked running up to him hugging him tightly giggling and blushing slightly.

"Ya its me the one and only." He said chuckingly slightly giving her a smirk making her giggle even more. Waiting 5 minutes of silence Raimundo got irritated.

"Are you to going to say something or you want me to go?" Raimundo asked annoyed. Adrian looked at him and nodded at him to tell him he can go. RAimundo put his hand in his pockets and left into an allyway and saw a girl running and laughing from a bunch of gaurds, without knowing he chased after to her and cornered her in a dark abonded house.

"Hey whats with you and being chased by those guard dudes?" He asked a smile forming on his lips.

"Those would be my bodygaurds I'm running away from them so why were you chasing after me and then you corner me in a house?" She asked a smile also forming on her lips looking him up and down.

"No reason what's your name mines Raimundo, Raimundo Pedrosa." He said in a James Bond voice trying to get a laugh out of her, which he succeeded in.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko nice to meet you Raimundo." She giggled to herself when she saw the look in his eyes. They stood there a good ten minutes trying to find something to say. Raimundo got out of his shock and looked into her eyes and got nervous making Kimiko getting nervous.

**Me:OK Im going to leave it there cause I got nothing in my head right now.**

_**Sabrina: Since when you got something in your head lol**_

**Me: The exact same day when you had some freak attack and started liking my brother how gross... hey why are you always at my house?**

_**Sabrina: Cause I think you should end this Polly cause were not in a chat room!!!!**_

**Me: Oh ya right oops forgot**

**Me **_**and**__** Sabrina: **__**READ AND REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!!!**_


	9. Seeing Eachother Again

**OK my friend is so not here YES!!!! so no chattin till she coms back lol anyways lets continue shall we!!**

_**Seeing Eachother again**_

Kimiko looks around and tries to find something to say but feels stupid because she got lost in his green eyes.Raimundo looks away from her and clears his throat and looks at the sky.

"So umm... what are you doing in Rio?" He asked slightly amused over nothing. Knowing she wasnt the only one who was feeling uneasy she loosened up a bit.

"Oh my dad has a bussiness trip and since Christmas is the only time I get to see my dad he took me with him." She sadly said looking down.

"He's the time you almost never see isn't he?" He asked not waiting for an answer he continued.

"Where's your mom?" He asked regreting even asking her after tears fall down from her eyes.

"She's dead, she died when I was really little I never knew her." She said softly wiping her tears away. They stood quiet for a while then raimundo looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry but hey you have your dad and now me." He said putting an arm around her shoulder. She laughed and they walked out having to bump into Adrian and Priscilla. When Kimiko saw Adrian she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Adrian I didnt think I'll see you here." She said as she let go.

"Hey Kim well I told you I was gonna visit my friend Raimundo." He reminded her pointing at Raimundo.

"Wait this is the Raimundo you were telling me about?" She asked Adrian didnt get to say anything to her because Raimundo cut in between of there conversation.

"Wait you to know eachother? How?" He asked confused.

"Kim and I met eachother on the plane to Rio and then we became friends." He laughed out at his confusion. They all smiled at one and another. Looking back up at the stars Adrian put his hand in his pockets and smiled.

"Hey guys its getting late lets go home well talk tomorrow ok?" He said. In responce they all nodded in agreement leaving in pairs.

**OK everyone its 9:47PM and I'm tired plus my cookies are almost done so I'm gonna leave it at this very short chapter ok ok well anyways READ AND REVIEW PLZ AND THANK U!!!**


	10. Christmas Eve's Plan

**ME: ok Sabrina is here and shes eating my cookies too grrrr...**

_**Sabrina: YUP!!!! on with the story**_

**ME: By the way I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Christmas Eve's Plan**_

"So... that's how we meet eachother and ended up being in that abonded house." Raimundo concluded opening up his house. Looking around in confusion he thought his parents or one of his siblings would be home. He shrugged and went to watch TV while Adrian went up to his room and checked his emails from anyone. He found one from one of his friends Jose.

Hey Adrian,

How you doin dude?? How's your friend?? Hopes all well. Well remember how you tried getting me and Tracie together well were going out now its pretty awesome. Anyways how are you and your old girlfriend doin? ok anyways write back as soon as you can

Your friend,

Jose

He smiled and laughed silently to himself about to answer he heard a tap on his window. He went and opened the window and saw Priscilla and Kimiko outside.

"Hey girls what you doing out here?" He asked. Opening the window high enough for them to slip in without falling out.

"We wanted to tell you and Raimundo what we wanted to do tomorrow for Christmas Eve," Priscilla explained. Adrian just nodded and called up Raimundo. When the boys both got up there the girls came up with a plan on trying to make the boys miserable.

"Well what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Raimundo asked sitting on Adrian's bed. The girls looked at eachother and smiled evily which got the boys worried on what they were planning on.

"Well we were thinking about going shopping first then getting our nails and hairs done and maybe some movies and a suprise at the end of the day." They both said at the same time. Both boys looked at them in disgust and started shaking there head no and started complaining about everything.

"NO way are we ever going to do that!!" Raimundo yelled/said.

"Ya theres no way were going to do that!! If were going to do something were going to do something we all like." Adrian stated at once. The girls just gave them puppydog eyes waiting for there approval on this knowing they will say yes. When the boys looked at them they couldn't help but agree to them. The girls squeled with excitment. When they left the boys tried to control there anger on how they couldn't be strong and say no to them. When Raimundo's parents came home the boys were already in bed and dreading the upcoming day.

**ME: OK this is chapter 10 lol anyways I hope you liked it.**

_**Sabrina: this was actually pretty good Polly anyways read and review ok thx**_

**ME: what she said**


	11. Christmas Eve

**ME: OK umm lets see I'm going to make more cookies glares at Sabrina and write Chapter 11 lol ok? OK lets see what Sabrina has to say then we will continue with the story ok? ok lol**

_**Sabrina: smiles sweetly hey u should be happy i ate your cookies that means there good!!! lol anyways on with the story**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Walking around the mall with grins on there faces the boys met up with the girls. Suspiciously the girls went up to them and looked up at them walking around them seeing if they had anythin behind them. Checking everything finally realizing there was nothing behind them. They started to say something until the boys took there hands and closed there eyes with their other hands.

"Hey what are you boys doing?" Asked Priscilla. The boys shrugged and looked eacother and just answered them in a honest answer...kinda.

"Its a suprise dont worry bout out ok"said Adrian. Priscilla sighed and Kimiko stuck out her tongue at them. Reaching there suprise the boy let go of the girls and uncovered their eyes.

"Ok we're here," Raimundo looked around at the skating rink putting his hand over his ears waiting for some girl screams coming form the girls. Turning away putting his hands down the girls started screaming.

"Man I told you not to do this." Said Raimundo to Adrian. Adrian just shrugged and went to go buy some ice skates for them. After an hour or so Raimundo took Kimiko by herself and told her he had another suprise for her. She smiled and followed him.

"Ok what is it Raimundo?" Kimiko asked. He smiled.

"Close your eyes and you'll see." He stated to her. She did as she told. Getting nervous Raimundo kissed her on lips softly. Quikly as possible he moves away from her and blushes. She opened her eyes and smiled at him blushing also. He got up about to leave but Kimiko pulled on his arm and made him sit down.

"Ok... umm..look Rai I really really like you." Kimiko said looking down nervously waiting for an answer. Raimundo cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her face to his and kissed her again.

"I like you to alot at that matter." He replied. Everyone around him started clapping and cheering for them they started blushing while Adrian laughed and went up to Raimundo patting his back.

"Congrats dude!"He laughed out. Priscilla ran up to Kimiko and hugged her squeling also.

"OH MY GOSH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU KIMI!" She said really loud. They let go and started to go home Rai and Kim holding hands while Adrian pulled Priscilla away from everyone and kissed her.

"Wow Adrian." Was all she could say blushing from Adrian. He smiled and tok her hands and left with Raimundo and Kimiko.

_**Sabrina: OMG aww this is so cute Polly!!! O and she wrote this Im just writing this until shes done with baking cookies lol ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW PLZ AND THANKYOU )**_


	12. CHRISTMAS AND THE END

**ME: OK I'm done making cookies for a long time lol and I'm going to update more.**

_**Sabrina: OH YAY!!**_

**ME: UMM OK THEN... LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION... umm no just on with the story**

_**Christmas**_

"So when did you start liking Kimiko, dude?" Adrian asked walking home back from there dates with the girls.

"Since I first saw her running from her bodyguards." He smiled at the memory chuckling slightly. Adrian smiled knowing exactly how his friend felt. The first time Priscilla and him he couldnt wait to see her so he kept sayin stuff like hey baby just here to say i love you and stuff please call me. It was pretty funny to see him stressed on not seeing her but he eventually learned to calm down. Looking at Adrian Raimundo said the most disturbing thing to him.Te Amo. Adrian looked at Raimundo and stepped away from him which caused him to laugh.

"Dude dont worry I'm not saying it to you so calm down ok?" He said with a slight smile. He nodded still weirded out by him.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Adrian.

"Nothing besides i cant i have to go meet up Kimiko real early tomorrow morning so i need my rest." Raimundo explained. Adrian just nodded in confusion. He shrugged and continued walking home with Raimundo.

Waking up the next morning Kimiko couldn't wait to see Raimundo vice versa with Raimundo. She was going to tell him that she was going ot stay as long as she wanted and she knew he would like that.

"Hey Rai!!" Kim ran up to him and kissed him.

"Hey Kim how you doing?" He asked right after kissing her back. She smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing really got a suprise for you." She said excitedly. He smiled back at her.

"OK what is it?" He asked. She smiled and told him to close his eyes. He did as he was told. She took him to the park and showed him a brand new watch.**(A/N: ya ya i know im not creative or im just to lazy to write something worth while lol) **He smiled at his gift then looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Kimiko this is an amazing gift it really is."

"Welcome just glad to make you happy." She giggled.

"Te Amo Kimiko." He said laughing slightly to her confusion.

"Thats Portugesse for I love you." He explained her expression softened up a bit.

"Aishiteru Raimundo." She said back.

"I'm guessing that means I love you in Japanesse." He said. She laughed and nodded. She smiled and kissed him.

"All I want for Christmas is you Rai always and forever." She said to him. Again he smiled and kissed her.

Walking down the street Adrian looked at Priscilla's house that was about 5 seconds away from him. Knocking on the door Priscilla opened the door and hugged him.

"Hi Adrian!!" Excitedly Priscilla went up to him and kissed him.

"What are you so excited about?" He laughed.

"Nothing just spending Christmas with you!!" She said in the same tone as before.

**ME: OK ima finish it here ok cuz my hand is freezin and ima put it in sum hot water and me and sabrina are gonna go botha my bro and sum of her step bros lol**

_**Sabrina: what she said yay!! lol god its a good thing we always hang out especially our families lol anyways READ AND REVIEW THANKIES  
**_**ME: YA THANKS **


End file.
